Twisted Lust Revised
by Black.Wolf.Redeemed
Summary: STILL ON HIATUS! Suikotsu died, as a result, Kikyou was once again alone. She hasn't been around anyone in a while, but when a mysterious figure approaches, Kikyou gets suspicious. Is it Suikotsu or his resurrector? KikxSui
1. The Death of Suikotsu

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own this plotline, so no touchy.

* * *

Twisted Lust - Revised  
_The Death of Suikotsu_

* * *

Deadly silence filled the air as the arrow flew forward. Its power near inconceivable. The strength behind the arrow immense. Brown eyes widened mere seconds before the arrow made an impact. After which, a pulse went through the man's body. His life slipping away very slowly. Putting her arms down, Kikyou watched as Suikotsu fell. She walked toward him, slow easy steps.

"Lady Kikyou, it's you. At last, I have returned. The tainted dark light blocked my way, I couldn't become myself. Lady Kikyou, please remove the sacred jewel shard from my neck, do that for me, then all will be over. I can rest in peace. My last wish is to be released." Suikotsu breathed. Kikyou looked down upon him, contemplating his request.

"You are certain, do you choose death?" Kikyou wondered. Suikotsu nodded, though it hurt his neck to do so.

"I am certain, I finally remember what happened. I died before, long ago… in the past." Suikotsu began "When I was alive before, I was tormented with uncertainty, I-I didn't know what was right… and what was wrong. I was a physician who had sworn to save people's lives. And yet, I had killed someone with my own hands. Looking back, I was probably harder on myself than anyone else would have been. I couldn't forgive myself; I didn't know what to do. That's when it happened, when I heard the voice. Suddenly it became clear to me, the person who was speaking was me; myself. An incredible evil lurked in my heart, and that evil made me kill over and over again. Not long afterward, I met Bankotsu and joined the Band of Seven, and murder came second nature to me. I've done some horrible things, my dark side has killed so many, and during it all the doctor in me was helpless to stop the senseless brutality. No matter how many lives I saved, no matter how I tried to make a difference, my soul has no hope in being redeemed." Suikotsu finished. Kikyou slightly shook her head. She didn't want him to believe that he was alone, no matter how many emotions she lacked.

"Doctor Suikotsu, you are not alone in your turmoil, good and evil exist in all men who walk the earth. You must not give in to the dark side." Kikyou reassured. Again, he shook his head. The emotion of the situation overwhelming.

"You're wrong Lady Kikyou, I would likely do it all again if I were able to. I couldn't stop myself. The mere thought of it is unbearable. Please I beg of you, Lady Kikyou, remove the jewel shard, give me death and release my tormented soul." Suikotsu pleaded. Kikyou sighed; he was relentless of this wish wasn't he?

"Doctor Suikotsu." Kikyou wavered.

"Please do this for me, I beg of you." Suikotsu cried. Kikyou moved her hand, Bankotsu's words echoed in her mind… '_I know one thing Kikyou, dead people like you and I will probably share the same fate.' _Kikyou moved to take the jewel shard, only to have a sword lash out and intercept her.

"I'll take this as a momentum." He said, and then ran off into the mist. Suikotsu looked into the sky and said:

"And so it ends, it's finally over." Those were Suikotsu's last words. Then he disintegrated into the wind. Kikyou looked at his skeleton. _'Suikotsu, may you rest in peace.' _Kikyou thought. Standing up, Kikyou shuffled away. The aura of this place was just a bit over kill and she couldn't stay here much longer. Some emotion ebbed at the edge of her mind, a foreign emotion. An emotion she did not recognize. And she wasn't even going to try. For all it was worth, the emotion meant nothing now. It hadn't since she had been revived.

'_I will rid myself of this place. I should have never come here. But I must move quickly, Inuyasha is sure to come looking for me.' _Her hatred for the hanyou held back that foreign emotion so that she could no longer sense its presence. So she left Mount Hakurei, to never return.

_Days Later_

A thick mist covered the ground, blanketing all that was good in the world. An ominous presence walked slowly, surely through the forest. He had one goal in mind, to bring back the one who loved Kikyou. For that was her one weakness. In order to destroy her, he had to bring back her humanity, her ability to love. Then her life would be his forever and a day.

'_I will see her perish once her love is returned to her'_ the man continued through the forest, only to stop in the middle of a thickly wooded area. He disappeared in a swirl of smog when he realized what he was looking for, was nowhere near his location.

Kikyou had been surprisingly calm the past several days. No one had come looking for her and she suspected that was due to the fact that, Inuyasha and his friends hadn't defeated Naraku yet. Though, while they hadn't returned, the foreign feeling had and Kikyou just couldn't figure out what it was. No matter how much she thought about it, she just couldn't figure it out. A gentle breeze went by, the leaves of the tree she was sitting in rustling. Another breeze went by, but it wasn't a gentle breeze this time. Some leaves went with it, as if saying: _He has returned._

Kikyou looked up to see someone in the distance. The clearing they were walking through was dying as they walked. The grass wilting and turning yellow. She jumped down from the tree she was in, walking toward the person coming to her. The presence seemed familiar, but there was darkness to it now. Barely noticeable. Kikyou had a feeling she knew exactly who it was and why they were there.

**

* * *

**

Well, there's the revision. I hope it's better than before. Before I rushed it, and I'm trying to work on that right now. Anyway, please review and posting this story doesn't mean that I am off my hiatus, this was just a story I had that only had one chapter. But thanks for reading!

**Ja~ne!**


	2. Author's note

Okay everyone, I want to apologize for what I am about to you. But for a bit of time I am going to revise all of the stories that I have deleted from my account. Those include Light in Midnight Darkness, Twisted Lust, A Different Feudal Fairy Tale, Closed Closet, Lonely Hearts, and others. It should be a while before I post anything for any of my stories including this one.

Well thanks for being so loyal all of you! Thank you all so much! And I hope you understand my hiatus!

Ja~ne!


End file.
